Trust, Care, Love
by Zoke4ever
Summary: Mike and Zoey lives in Canada. Mike is 14 years old and Zoey is 13 years old, but almost 14. Zoey and her family is moving from her small town to a bigger town called Wawanakwa. Mike is happy that is friends help him especially his best friend, Trent. Is Zoey going to be friends with Mike? Will she find out about is MPD?
1. Prologue

Mike POV

"Y-es M.S-smith"My voice, oh god. Breath Mike, stop studdering. His hand was about to reach me. I back away, scared for life.

"It's okay Mike, you can trust me"No, I can't, NEVER. I wish I could escape. I want to get out of this house. I can't trust this people. My new family. Never trust adultes especially parents.

"Please trust me"His soft voice rang trew my ears. I ran in my new room. Iv'e been in here for 2 days and I'm scared of them well I'm scared of him. Trew the door I could here them talk, why did they want a freak.

"Honey give him some time to get use to us, okay?"A female voice spoke.

*Flashback*

_In my room, hiding from my dad.__"MIKE, YOU BETTER COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM. NOW"The voice that will hunt me forever. Walking towards the door with weak legs. I slowly open the door, facing my dad. I don't get it, where's my mom._

_He walked closer to me, I was on the ground after the horrible punch right in my face. Him trowing punches and I, weak. This voices in my head kept talking to me. Why, I don't know__._

_"Kid, do something"A voice spoke, but I black out. _

_When I woke up, I was in a weird place with a lot of other kids._

_"It's okay Mike, we brought you here"I remember this voice, it's um...Mikey. _

*End of flashback*

Zoey POV

"Hey sweetheart"The sweet voice of my mom woke me up.

"Hey Mom, what's up"

"Your father and I found a perfect town to live"Yep, I'm moving out of this small town. Can't wait.

"Where?"I changed my lazy smile to a happy smile.

"To Wawanakwa"Weird name, but hey, seems better then here, just saying. My family and I, we were having plans to move out of here. I hope we move out soon, so I can enjoy my summer and to enjoy each second of it. I know it's not going to last forever, but hey I can't do anything about it.

Mike POV

I have been an orphan for about 9 years and there's where I learned that I have MPD. Knowing that I'm freak made my life miserable. Voices every single second, why can't they stop talking, it's annoying. School, yes I did went to school and I want to forget everything about it. Knowing that I'm going to change of school and live with some strangers, it's going to be hard and yeah they know about my MPD.

"Okay, fine we'll give him time to get use to his new home"My new dad anwered and I heard them leave.

I look at my new room, all white, my new bed, a desk, a window, two doors one of them leads in my new bathroom and there is a TV on the wall. I don't know why they gave me a TV, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch TV for a while. I turn on the TV and sit on the end of my bed. Life is going to be different.

_  
Author Note: Hey, I'm new to um... . I hope you enjoyed the prologue. 


	2. My best friend

Author Note: Important, school in Canada is diffrent from other countries. First, we go in elementary school(First grade to Sixth grade), then we go in highschool(First grade to Fifth grade) and I think in the united states it's (First grade to sixth grade) and then highschool (Seventh grade to 12 grade) I'm not sure, but don't get confuse in the story.

Zoey POV

I moved out of my small town to Wawanakwa two months ago, and let me tell you...it's beautiful, but tomorrow will be my first day at school. Um..yeah I'm nervous. I met some of my new neighbors and they seem like sweet people. I hope I can make some new friends. My mom and I bought my school material for tomorrow. All summer, I spent time with my parents, just hanging out as a family.

"Hey honey, are you ready for tomorrow"My mom ask me while we were eating breakfast.

"I guess so"I gave her a small smile. My dad left moments ago to work and well...tomorrow I'm going to high school.

Mike POV

I sat next to my adopted parent's room, listening to their conversation.

"Mike doesn't like me at all"I heard Mr. Smith say.

"Awww honey, I know"The sweet voice of my mom, what I trust my mom not my dad. I feel like I can trust my mom, she's so sweet. Sure my dad is...kind of nice, but anytime soon he'll beat me up so bad that I'll end up in the hospital.

"But I gave so many things, am I-i a bad parent"

"Nooo of course not, maybe I don't know, spend more time together"I let out a soft sigh, I should go outside, I'm getting bored of listening to their conversation. Sometimes when I'm really bored, I leave this house and go outside. I was about to leave when I heard a knock on the door. I open the door and standing right in front of me is...my best friend Trent.

*Flashback*

_Two days after being adopted, bought me a skateboard. She asked me what I like and I told her that I love to skate, but I didn't thought she was going to buy me a skateboard. I don't want to even know how much it cost. I learned to skateboard when I was at the orphanage. They bought me skate shoes and a board. At first, I didn't really like it, but then I just..I don't know, I started to like it._

_"I'm bored"I whispered to myself as I took my board, skate shoes and tiptoed my way out of here. I went to nearest skate park. Good thing there was just one kid. I practiced for a while, just feeling the wind past by me each time I push. Kickflip, ollie, shuvit all my favourite tricks, I nailed it. Tired, I sat on my board, listening to my breathing._

_"That was sick, bro"The boy sat near me, on his board._

_"Thanks"I let out not even looking at him 'cause I'm kind of...dizzy._

_"My name is Trent"Turn my head to face him._

_"I'm Mike"We shook hands, after a while of talking, I got to know him well. Were both 14 years old, which is awesome, he likes to play guitar...mmm I wish I could play guitar too. I didn't really talk about my life 'cause I'm not proud of it. My stomach growled loudly...oh I didn't eat breakfast. _

_"Looks like Mikey is hungry"I frowned at the nickname, but quickly smiled to cover it up._

_"I didn't eat breakfast this morning, um...do you know what time is it 'cause I probably should go before my...um...parents get worried?"He pulled out some kind of device that I've never seen in my life. _

_"It's...11:34"Holy crap, Iv'e been here for 2 HOURS._

_"Yep, I really got to got. They will flip out, but hey...you should come. I don't think my...parents would mind"Why is it so hard to say parents?!_

_"Cool that will be fun, but I'll have to text my mom if it's okay. Just give me a few seconds"It didn't take to long until his mom answered his text._

_"I can come, my mom is letting me"Trent is really cool, I feel like I can trust him and that I can tell him about my MPD and my past. Riding on our boards, we rode towards my house. Later on, we got there, again it's really not far from the skate park. As I knocked on the door, I was hugged by... ._

_"Can't...breath"It was the feeling of being puch 100 hundred times._

_"Where were you Mike" asked without letting me go. Oh man, I'm slowly DYING here._

_"I...went...to...the...skate...park"She finally let's me go. Thank god. Breathing heavily to get some air in my lungs, wanting so bad to introduce Trent._

_"Sorry honey"She whispered, she looked over at Trent,_

_"This is Trent, we met at the skate park, can he come over?"He waved at her, smiling. She better say yes._

_"Sure, I'll call your father and tell him your back, and don't ever sneak out of the house"Can't promise that. Trent and I went to the kitchen, while we were walking towards it, he was staring at some pictures hanging on the wall._

_"How come you don't look like your parents?"I can trust him, right?._

_"Cause..I um...I'm adopted"Something unexpected, really unexpected happened, he hugged me? I...uh...whaaaa. He let go." Anyway, if you don't mind me asking...what happen to your biological parents?"_

_"I-i...I don't know anything about my mom..."We sat on the kitchen chairs"...the only thing I know is that she was so sweet to me and one day..she left" _

_"Um...what about your dad?"Here comes the hard part._

_"My dad...he...um...he...didn't like me, I was he's punching bag. It was hard...really hard. Um..anyway...do you want some cookies with milk?"Changing the topic and offering him food._

_"Um...sure"I placed a plate on the middle of the table, putting some chocolate chip cookies, I poured milk for me and for Trent._

_"Thanks Mike"We sat there chatting, eating cookies and drinking milk. I talked about my past with the courage I have in me. I told him how my dad treated me, I told him about my life in the orphange, school._

_"When I was in the orphange, I learned something that is destroying my life and I'm stuck with this problem for the rest of my life, I have... " I was about to tell him about my MPD, but a hand landed on my shoulder making me jerk out of my sit._

_"Oh hey "God dammit,he scared me so badly. Why does he have to touch me? Trent got up from his sit and intoduced himself._

_"Hi, I'm Trent"They shook hands and before or Trent says anything else, I said with a nervous voice..._

_"Hey , Trent and I..we were about to leave...yeah "Before said anything, I pulled Trent outside._

_"Your scared of your dad, aren't you?"Um...yeah._

_"Of course I'm not..."He looked at me with a 'are you for real bro'look._

_"Um...yeah I am."_

_"OK, dude you shouldn't be scared of him. He seems like nice person. Let's forget about that, what were you saying?"_

_"I have multiple personallities disorder"He was totally confuses with the look on his face. I explained him what it was, told him about Stevlana, Manitoba, Chester, Vito, but I didn't told him about Mickey aka Mal. _

_"That's not going to destroy your life, it's just going to be harder and I'm going to help you"He didn't mind about my MPD which is really cool of him._

_"Tomorrow you'll meet my friends, I don't think they will hate you or your disorder"I hope he's right._

*End of flashback*

"Hey what's up Mike"

"Well I was about to sneak out of here, but since your here, we can play Xbox"I close the front door of my house and we walked towards my room. Later on, we were playing Minecraft.

"Soooo, how's the break up"I was kind of confuse but then it hit me.

"We were never dating, and well I'm kinda of sad. She said she needs some time to think about it, but it's been a month"

"I have a plan so you can impress her tomorrow..."He was about to go on, but I cut him off.

"But tomorrow, we are starting school. Were going to be in high school second grade"

"Oh yeah, we'll figure out something that you can do, something romantic"

Author Note: Hope you like it! Sorry if I make mistakes on updates, I'm getting use to Fanfiction. And sorry if I write some misspelled words.


	3. First day of school

Mike POV

I was peacefully dreaming until the sun woke me, stupid sun. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love warm wheater and the one and only sun, but I still had ten minutes to sleep before my Samsung phone wake me up. I can't belive my mom bought me this, but I really have to be careful 'cause if break it, I will be in deep trouble. Well this will be my first day in this new school, great. At least I know some students in this school since Trent told me about them. I got up from my bed, took my clothes and walked to my bathroom. I don't want to loose control again, every morning.

"Hey Vito, it's shower time, I just want you to know that you have to put on my shirt, okay?"

_"Oh yeah, yeah, I'll put on your ugly shirt. You can trust me."_

"You better not be lying again, today I'm starting school. I'm serious"I gasp and lost control of my body. I find myself in the...kitchen? Thanks Vito. I realise what must of happen.

"Sorry, I didn't want you guys to run around the house"It's almost every day that this happens. "I told him to put on a shirt after he was done and, well...he still doesn't listens to me"My parents said it was fine, I avoid eye contact with . My mom made me breakfast and I enjoyed it. A heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Trent"I whisper to myself and it is indeed Trent.

"Hey, you ready?"He ask while we do our hand shake.

"Yeah, just kind of nervous"I take my backbag and my skateboard which was lying on the ground next to the front door.

"Don't worry Mike you'll be fine"I hear foot step behind me, turning around, my parents are right in front of me.

"Bye Mike, we'll see you later"My mom said.

"You'll be fine Mike, if you need anything you can call us"My dad followed.

"Um..bye mom and ..."Trent elbowed me. "I mean dad"Trent and I quickly left. While walking away, I ask,

"Soooo do you have the flower and chocolat you promised"Trent told me he was bringing a flower and chocolat.

"Yes I do sir, now when your going to ask her, you can not be nervous, . to be brave. Oh and start calling your dad, dad. Well that sounded better in my head"

Zoey POV

I woke by the sound of my phone. I got up from my sweet, comfortable bed that I'm going to miss all day. Later on, I took my shower and got dress. Time to eat

breakfast...

"Good morning mom!"My mom made me breakfast, and it was really good as always. Leaving home, I walked to school a little bit nervous, okay a lot. The looks huge from the outside, it even has a skate park, soccer field and basket-ball fields. I got inside and let me tell you, it's really clean and huge.

Something from the coner of my eye got my attention, a young boy kneeling down in front of a girl, awww. I think it's cute. The saddest thing just happen in front of my eyes, the girl ran away. The boy got up, and I took a good look at him. He's kind of...cute, I mean no, he's just seems nice.

Mike POV

"You ready Mike"

"Yes Trent I am. Don't worry I got this"We walk towards the very pretty girl. Trent hide behind an empty locker. Okay, Trent is a weird guy, but he's my best friend. Trent bought a flower accessory to put on her hair and I hide it behind me and I hide the chocolat bar. I wanted to buy them, but my parents didn't want to leave the house since they wanted to spend time with me.

"Hey Sky"I flash a smile at her.

"Hey Mike"I can do this, right? I kneel in front of her and show her the gift Trent and I wanted to give her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"I blurt out. I patiently wait for her anwer, but I wish I hadn't hear it.

"I can't"She whispered and ran. She ran away, breaking my soft heart. This wasn't suppose to happen, she was starting to like me, but Trent and I told our friends about my MPD, she started to ignore me. I'm such a freak, but I'm not giving up that easily. Trent got out of the locker.

"Sorry bro, I didn't..."I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'm still not giving up"

"That's the spirit, but still I didn't expect that"Neither did I.""MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE"Izzy, aaah, someone to cheer me up.

"SKY REJECTED YOU?"I could only respond with a nod.

"GET ON MY BACK"Yep, here comes the craziness, I got on her back and she starts running really fast. Man, she either is strong or I'm really skinny. I couldn't help, but laugh at her craziness. She kept saying hi to everyone and introducing me, oh god.

"Hey, this is Mike, he's new here"She told him. He look at me while smiling.

"I'm Shawn, it's nice to meet you"Before I could say anything, Izzy ran away and introduced me to several students. Until, Izzy stop in front a girl.

"Hey you must be new to this school, I'm Izzy and this is Mikey"

"Yeah I am, I'm Zoey"She shake hands with Izzy. I got off Izzy's back and I shake her soft hand. I flash a smile at her, before turning to Izzy.

"Izzy, what's my name again?"

"Vito?"

"Nope"

"Um...oh wait I know it's Chester"

"No it's not"

"Okay, it's either Manitoba or Svetlana"I chuckle.

"WAIT it's Mike"She's hilarious, I had to laugh and so did Zoey.

"Took you a while, alright go eat this chocolat with Trent, okay?"I give her the chocolat bar. She left screaming she had a chocolat bar.

"She's crazy, but best of all, she's funny, So what's your first period. Mine is gym class"I blurt out.

"Me too, you must be in second grade"

"Yes, come on follow me. My friend knows where the gym is"We walk towards my locker and I told her she can use the locker next to mine which was empty. Trent's locker is on my right. When we found Trent talking to Izzy.

"Hey Trent, this is Zoey. Zoey this Trent"They shake hands.

"It's to meet you Zoey, hey we have to go or we'll be late"

"Are we all in the same class?"I ask, hopefully. We checked our schedule and yes we have the same class which is great. Trent showed us the gym, obviously Trent and I went to the boys locker room. There are only 5 boys in here, I'm guessing that the other students are in the gym.

"Hey Trent, can you help me with my shirt, please. I don't want to bring Vito out"

"Sure thing, but you have to be on your knees, you pull your shirt out and I'll put your gym shirt on"I got on my knees.

"On the count of three, one, two, three"I pull of my shirt off and lost control for two seconds, but fortunately I still got control over my body. The other guys seemed to be weird it out.

"Thanks Trent, now we should really go. I don't want to be in trouble on the first day of school"We got in the gym, class started and the teacher introduced himself. Since today is the first day, we could vote on either going outside or in the gym. And of course my anwer is outside. The teacher is so cool, he's letting us do whatever we want, but we just had move. So it means I can go to the skate park. Whoohooo.

What a beautiful day, oh yes indeed. I was admiring how today is a great, but Svetlana wanted something.

_"Mike"_

"Yes Svetlana?"I whisper not wanting to be caught talking to myself.

_"Can I have control, pleaze"_

"But I want to skate, it's a great day you know"Again I whisper not wanting to yell at Svetlana.

_"Pleaze, I vant to do some flipz"_A thought of an idea and told her which she agreed to.

"Come on Mike let's party"Trent told me running on the skate park. YEAH! I place my skateboard on the ground and back away from it.

"You can take control, but you have to land on the board"I'm kind of scared of how this is going to turn out. I black out.

Svetlana POV

Land on the board, yeah I can do it. Only focus. I took a deep breath. I did some back flips and a bunch of diffrent flips. Many students kept looking at me. Landed. I gave Mike control.

Mike POV

.Gosh...I almost felt of my board, it was kind of scary. With focus, I did my favourite and of course hard tricks with my buddy Trent. When I stopped, almost everyone was looking at me, I awkwardly smile and wave at them.

"Wow Mike that really awesome"Zoey is really sweet.

"Awww thanks Zoe, I mean Zoey. You want to try, I'll teach you"

"Ummm, yeah sure"I thought her how to get on a board, where to place her feet. She got on my lovely board which she almost called, but I grabbed her small hand. I don't want her to be hurt because of...me? When she got used to ride only board, I let go of her hand.

"_Can I getz control Mike_"

"Okay Svetlana"I whisper. I black out, she's probably doing flips, right? Before I know it, I was in front of my locker, my skateboard is in my locker.

"Svetlana?"The familiar voice of Trent rang in my ears in a whisper.

"No, It's me, Mike"I whisper back.

"Oh cool, your back. We are going to Math class. Come on, hurry"Math!? Should I be bored or happy. Is it going to be harder or easy? I don't know. We want in class. It wasn't that bad, but of course it's just the beginning of school.

And at lunch time, I was eating with Trent, Zoey, Izzy, Cameron, Gwen and Dawn. I wanted to eat with Sky, but I don't think she wants to. Trent introduced me Gwen, Cameron and Dawn a while ago, we became friends.

"Mike, stop staring at Sky, your creeping her out"Trent told me, I didn't know I was staring at her for that long.

"Oh yeah sure"

After lunch, I check my schedule and...I...have...science, just great. Trent showed us where the science class is and it was boring class, there was even a girl sleeping in class.

I was so glad, when the class ended, but almost had a heart attack after looking at my schedule...I have french, great.

"Bonjour(Hi)"Izzi, Trent, Zoey and I say at the same time. We take a sit next to each other.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle madame Nathalia. Nous allons faire une révision de ce que vous avez appris l'année passé(Hi, my name is , we are going to be reviewing what you guys leaned last year )"All I can stared is at the clock, I thought this class will never end, but it did. Leaving class, I got a huge headache from my personalities yelling that school ended, at least I don't have any homework.

"You feeling alright Mikey, I mean Mike"Izzy ask me.

"Yeah just a small headache, nothing to bad"It actually really hurts, really bad. It's like my brain is going to explode. I try to ignore the pain, and grab my school and skateboard.

"Hey Zoey, it was really fun to hang out with you"

"Yeah"She giggle, I'm pretty sure were going to be close friends. She just sooooo nice.

Well, bye bye school. Trent and I got home as fast as possible, so we can finally relax, relax our brain. I'm going to have a blast at this school.

Author note: Sorry it took long to update, I got to study for my exams and sorry if I made mistakes.


End file.
